


Synonymous

by ReaderJane



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-14
Updated: 2011-06-14
Packaged: 2017-10-20 14:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/213790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReaderJane/pseuds/ReaderJane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anya can be frighteningly literal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Synonymous

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline: As You Were  
> Written for the open_on_sunday prompt, "Rib"  
> Disclaimer: still not mine, alas

"So then, Eduardo said they used two-by-fours instead of two-by-sixes. I thought we were gonna get fired." Xander handed Anya her beer.

"But it wasn't your fault." Anya frowned "You're a very hard worker and you have a fiancée to support."

"He was just ribbing me."

Anya's eyes widened. "He can't! I'll put a curse on him. Make his hands wither—"

Xander broke in. "Kidding. Eduardo was joking, Anya."

"Oh." Anya pouted. "I thought it was one of those weird human expressions. Like where skinning and de-skinning mean the same thing."

Xander swallowed. "I'm glad you're on my side."


End file.
